clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparkan Academy
The Sparkan Academy is the only and most importent academy in Sparka. Male Chicks start from birth, while female start from seven. The subjects are diffrent; stuff like boxing and wrestling replace maths and english. It's located in the Mountains of Sparka, and it's a school for the males only. The school for females is in the valley. Females are considered equal, unlike in the Geek Empire, where males must enter buildings and places before females. Background The Sparkans needed a place for education, and they all agreed on the Mountains of Sparka. Soon, the school was finished. Sparkan chicks' lives revolve around war, computers, and academics. The builders made sure each one was provided. When not learning academics, they're preparing for war. Until age ten, Sparkan students are given the traditional academics plus minor war classes. Math, english, history, war history, reading, computer classes, etc. are all provided from age six. When they turn ten, students advance to the war classes and get lots of lessons, homework, and they sleep in the mountains in tents, with the only technology provided being flashlights, matches, and a GPS (very little for a nerd). It is here that the Sparkans take physical Anon Bot fighting tests, and then they must write an essay on the bot's weaknesses which they used to defeat it. Then, it's back to the tent and up at 7:00 AM for more. When they pass (the Sparkans won't give up!), they get even more homework, much more lessons, and they go to tent later, too. On weekdays, they're forced to fight Anon Bots, and weekends hold computer classes. After four years of learning, all students are taken to a room where it's one student VS. four Anon Bots. They do that each week, then take a math test the day after. They also learn how to operate the signature Sparkan lightbulb staff and various methods of combat, such as advanced pie throwing, knockout spear (a javelin with a punching bag on the end) tossing, authentic Pengolian fish slapping, and flipper-to-flipper smacking. At the end of these four years, the penguin must pass a final exam on all that they learned in the military classes (formations, tactics, history), etc. if the fail it, they have to take six more months of war classes all over again. For graduation, they must climb Dorkugal's Gogolplex Wooden Skyscraper, in cap and gown, up all ninety stories, and to the ceremony on the roof. They are only given a grappling hook, a GPS, and cleats to so and are forbidden to remove the regalia. Graduates of war classes are given their staves, red capes, and golden helmet at the dissmissal of the ceremony. Schedule Sparkan educational systems are very strivt. :AFTER AGE TEN: *7:00 AM - Wake up, preen feathers, hygene. *7:15 AM - Report to the school building. *7:20 AM - 11:00 AM - Math, english, computers, reading, history, war history, and other academics, etc. *11:00 AM - 9:00 PM - WAR CLASSES * 9:00 PM - 1:00 AM - leisure/fun time with friends and such, may go to bed at any time. * 1:01 AM - LIGHTS OUT, MANDATORY CURFEW. Trivia * Lightbulb staves are a lot more powerful than one may think. Category:Geek Category:Schools Category:Rooms